


从一开始

by Caolila



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, F/M, Female Rick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila
Summary: *BDSM注意！！！！*Rick性转女体注意！！！！！*鞭打注意！！！！！*胁迫下的契约关系注意！！！！！*肉体上的实质性伤害注意！！！！！*暴虐的EM注意！！！！！其实是想照着Zache太太那个EM X Evil ricki的人设写的，不过后来背景设定有点飞，所以hhhh（当然背景也不影响啦，基本没怎么提过）（为了肉而肉的背景有啥好认真的）这个Ricki的Morty是Morticia，嗯祖母和孙女。但是Morticia并没啥戏份，别担心。毕竟还是EM和Ricki之间的Spanking.EM的BDSM真难写啊……毕竟我的私设里他什么都不在乎，尤其是对于Rick.所以写他作为Dominant一方施虐的时候那种一边控制自己一边却还保留着暴虐的本性的时候真是格外的纠结。但是，毕竟，一开始的设定就是BDSM，所以和单纯的施虐有本质上的区别。这就是为什么我觉得这篇角色性格有点飞……唉，OOC预警吧。我也不知道为啥这篇我废话这么多。对不起啊。





	从一开始

EM 脱下了外套，露出里面的黑色衬衫和红色马甲。

“ 从一开始。 ”

他平静、冷酷、不带一丝感情地命令道。

Ricki 弯下腰趴在红木桌子上，两只手抓着边缘，用胳膊肘撑住重心，肩膀高耸，脊背的肌肉因为紧张微微抽搐，脆弱得好似风中的一只纸蝴蝶。

她身上什么都没穿。缺少阳光照射的皮肤苍白，因为岁月的流逝丧失了些许的弹性。她的膝盖挺得笔直，绷紧的脚背拱起，努力维持着身体的平衡。在她的脚边，丝质的礼服长裙、黑色蕾丝胸罩和同样花纹的丁字裤凌乱地散落了一地。

EM 卷起衬衫袖子，露出底下精壮紧实的小臂肌肉。他高高地扬起手中的皮鞭，对准 Ricki 高高挺起的屁股重重地落了下去，鞭子三角形的末梢发出凌厉的破空声。

“ 啪！ ”

Ricki 从喉咙深处挤出一丝惊叫，扒在桌边的十指用力抠了下去，指尖发白。

扎眼的红色无声无息地从那雪白的高耸处蔓延开来，一道边缘整齐的伤痕开始充血、膨胀， Ricki 感觉到伤痕下的血管在突突跳动。

就像乐曲高潮过后迎来的死寂般的沉默，诺大的房间里鸦雀无声。

她抿紧了嘴唇，尽量不让自己杂乱的呼吸从唇齿间泄露出来。

“ 从一开始，报数。 ”EM 重复了一遍他的命令， “ 下一次我不会提醒你，而是直接从零开始。 ”

Ricki 闭紧眼，咬了咬牙。

她的声音像初生的羊羔一样颤抖： “…… 一。 ”

EM 从鼻腔里哼出一声满意的肯定。他再次扬起手，手腕发力，对着之前的伤处鞭打了下去。

Ricki 猛地昂起头， “ 二！！！ ”

这次的疼痛比上次更甚，炽热的烧灼感痛得她眼前发黑，星星点点的汗水从她赤裸的全身争先恐后地冒出头来，在寒冷的空气中无声地蒸发。

她感觉自己的乳尖悄悄地站了起来。

虽然心里很清楚这只不过是身体对于外来刺激的生理上的反应，但是她还是不愿意被对方因此而抓住把柄，狠狠奚落一番。对她来说，这种精神上的羞辱，甚至要比肉体上的更令人难以忍受。

但是为了 Morticia……

Ricki 想起了自己亲手签下的那份合约，喉咙里仿佛有什么东西吊着似地，一阵阵地发紧。

背后的脚步声越来越近。 Ricki 不由自主地弓起背脊，胳膊肘下沉，试图遮挡住身体的变化。

然而她这些小动作没能逃脱 EM 的双眼。

“ 胳膊伸直，双肩打开。就是这样，不要动。 ”

EM 的手指贴着她的皮肤，沿着 Ricki 突起的脊柱缓缓向上，语气戏谑： “ 刚才你的反常举动 …… 让我来猜猜看，不是因为痛感，对吧？ ”

他发现了！

Ricki 在心底绝望地呻吟了一声。

她感觉到对方冰冷的手指探向她的腋下，顺着乳房的弧线向下滑去。那两根罪恶的手指就像眷恋母亲的婴儿一样摸索到她的乳头，然后毫不留情地，用力一捏。

Ricki 几乎是条件反射地抖了一下。

“ 啊，原来如此。 ”

EM 的声音中藏着压抑不住的凌虐欲。

“ 你在疼痛中获得了快感，是不是？ ”

没有回答。

Ricki 那因为消瘦而异常凸起的喉结上下滚动着。深红色的舌尖探出口腔，舔了舔干涩的唇角。

“ 我在问你一个问题。 ”

EM 攥着皮鞭的手背暴起青筋。他的耐心正随着时间的流逝而一点一点消磨殆尽。

他厌恶反叛的奴隶。

“ 你已经迫不及待想要回去禁闭室了，是不是？ ”

Ricki 的瞳孔因为恐惧放大了。

她忘不了那些噩梦般的日子。

遍布尖刺的刑具，散发着腥膻气味的三角木马，磨得发亮的麻绳与手铐，还有 ……

无穷无尽的，折磨，昏迷，与高潮。

有一次她被关在禁闭室里整整一晚。

四肢被缚，被套上紧得令人窒息的胶衣，蒙了眼睛塞了开口器，像条没了脚爪的狗一样用肘部和膝盖支撑着身体在地上匍匐爬动。

插在后穴和肛门里嗡嗡旋转的按摩棒几乎要让她发疯。

但是她没法转身，连扭头都做不到。

高潮射出来的淫水喷溅得她两腿透湿，大片大片粘腻的汗更是填满了皮肤与胶衣之间的每一处缝隙。她伸出舌头想要呼救，下颌却被撑得无法闭合，只能发出受伤的母兽般凄哀的叫喊。

等到 EM 推开门的时候，她已经嗓音嘶哑，连呻吟的力气都没有了。

EM 不带感情的目光打量着她。

她用最卑微的姿势趴在地上，屁股高高翘起，像个下贱的奴隶一样，用额头抵着 EM 的皮鞋尖，这才换来了对方难得一见的仁慈。

按照 EM 的原话来说， “ 看到你们尊严尽失的样子真是一种享受。 ”

但是她当时已经无暇去考虑尊严不尊严的问题了。

蚀骨噬心的麻痒如同千万只蚂蚁一样爬遍她的全身，偏偏她又动惮不得，伸不出手来抚慰自己。她年轻的时候也曾经沉溺于性欲的快乐，但是过度又得不到发泄的快感只能被称为折磨。她从未想过，自己曾经趋之若附的东西会让她如此痛苦。

对方镶铁的鞋跟踏地的声音将她从回忆里拉回现实。反应过来自己沉默了太长时间的 Ricki 惊出一身冷汗，不安分的心脏在胸腔里咚咚跳动，有如闷雷。

“…… 不是。 ” 她终于张开了干涸的双唇，艰难地回答。

EM 没有言语，抬手又是一鞭。

“ 啊！ ” 猝不及防的疼痛让 Ricki 惊叫出声。

“ 这是惩罚你不知道规矩。下次开口之前，最好用你那‘聪明’的小脑瓜好好想一想！ ”

滚烫的血液直冲颅腔。Ricki 下意识地直起腰，转过头来对着 EM 怒目而视。一句下流至极的脏话在她的唇间滚动，几乎是下一秒就要脱口而出。

EM 赶在她出口不逊之前做出了反应。他迅速迈步上前，揪起 Ricki 的发根抬手就是重重一耳光，打得她头晕眼花。随即他又余怒未消地按着 Ricki 的后脑往桌沿上撞，顷刻间就见了血。

“ 认清楚你的位置，奴隶！ ”EM 贴着她鲜血淋漓的脸，面目狰狞地咆哮。

被剧烈的疼痛模糊了意识的 Ricki 含混不清地回应着。耳边男人的怒吼和一波又一波的嗡鸣混合在一起，听不真切。

脑后的力道突然松了。

离去的意识渐渐回到身体， EM 的声音也逐渐清晰起来： “…… 那么，我们继续。 ”

他听起来已经恢复了平静，下手的力度也是不轻不重，恰到好处。

起初，后面的疼痛和额头强烈的痛楚比起来，不过是九牛一毛。 Ricki 也只是凭着每一次鞭子亲吻皮肤的触感，机械地报数。

然而随着时间的流逝，头顶的痛苦逐渐退去，臀部累加的痛感却如同燎原之火般愈演愈烈，让 Ricki 不得不咬紧牙关抵抗。生理上的疼痛并不会因为重复的刺激而减弱消失，反而愈演愈烈。 Ricki 觉得最可怕的还不是仿佛被一千根烧红的针穿透肌肤般的痛楚，而是每一次等待着皮鞭再次落下的那个瞬间。明知道那令人战栗的未来就近在咫尺，却无法抵抗，无法逃脱，只能强迫自己像根木桩一样钉在原地，接受着对方居高临下的惩罚和 “ 恩赐 ” 。

是的， EM 觉得这是 “ 恩赐 ” 。能够享受到以专业的手法和道具所施加的痛苦，却又不受到严重的实质性伤害，这和她那些被收藏在柜子中、丢弃到垃圾管道里的同类相比，已经是相当的幸福了。更不要说一向尊重契约精神的 EM 与她签订下了严苛却并不过分的合约，以那人的性格来说，这是做出了相当大的让步了。

但是 Ricki 不敢、也不能去想象那些没那么幸运的 Rick 们的下场。光是扫一眼漂浮在 Citadel 窗外的尸体数量，就让见惯了战场与鲜血的 Ricki 唇齿发寒。

“ 四十 …… 啊啊！ ”

这一鞭的力道格外的大，大到 Ricki 都没能忍住，报数的时候破了高音。她用来支撑身体的双手已经开始微微抖动，光裸的大腿内侧一片赤红。

“ 已经撑不住了？ ”EM 将鞭子调转过来，橡胶制的坚硬把手在 Ricki 蚯蚓般蜿蜒爬行的伤痕上戏谑地打着圈， “ 还是说，这又是你们 Rick 惯用的伎俩，故意示弱来向我讨饶？ ”

Ricki 的脸上汗如雨下。支撑着身体的四个支点在摇摇欲坠，脚下的地板仿佛在原地旋转，像风浪中漂浮的小船一样左右摇摆着。她不知道自己是不是已经到了极限，只需要再来一鞭就会重重跌倒在地。

但是即便如此，她还是强撑着抬起下巴，极力偏过头去，眼底流露出不加掩饰的嘲讽： “ 故意示弱？那你可要小心点，别被自己的猎物崩掉了牙齿！ ” 她的嗓音因为过度嘶喊变得沙哑低沉，骨子里那股桀骜却是分毫不减。

出乎意料地，对方并没有动怒。至少表面上没有。诺大的房间里突然安静下来，只有两人交错的呼吸声在空中回荡。

这让 Ricki 因为过度紧张而悄悄攥紧的拳头也放松下来。

EM 鼓动胸腔，深吸了一口气。他极其缓慢地转动着脖子和肩膀，望着 Ricki 的目光也渐渐冷了。

他再次扬起手。

这一次的落点不再是臀部，而是位于臀部下方，格外脆弱敏感的皮肤。

Ricki 猛地绷紧了身体，腰腹不受控制地向前冲，却被桌子无情地侵占了活动空间，连逃离的余地都没有。

脑内炸裂似地疼。眼前仿佛炸开了一簇又一簇的烟花，有什么湿润的东西漫了上来，很快就什么都看不清楚了。

EM 像是爱抚着心爱的情人一样抚摸着手里长鞭的末端，似乎是很满意这一击的效果。他看着 Ricki 匍匐在桌上不住地扭动、挣扎，少女般坚挺饱满的乳房在粗糙的桌面上磨成怪异的形状，胯下一阵阵发紧。

“ 直起腰来。 ” 他的声音亦不如方才一般平静， “ 不想被这东西伤到的话，就直起腰来。 ”

他的左手伸向下腹的皮带，稍稍动作，指间便传来金属搭扣松开的咔嗒轻响。

“ 被这玩意儿划一下的话可是会立刻见血的。你不想明天会议的时候坐立难安吧？ ”

Ricki 深吸了一口气，发出一声长长的似哭似笑的呻吟，晶亮的泪珠沿着她红肿高耸的脸颊缓缓流下，淌过她破碎充血的红唇和泛着淤青的下巴，最后一滴滴落到红木的桌面上。

她勉力撑起自己，僵硬地转过头来。被泪与血迷住的双眼微眯，语气轻得仿佛一个青春期叛逆的小女孩， “ 当然不，我的主人。 ” 她在说 “ 主人 ” 两个字的时候语调里夹杂着藏不住的讽刺， “ 不过，如果您执意如此的话，我也无所谓 ……”

EM 暴躁地又给了她一鞭狠的，这才让她闭上嘴。

“ 我已经受够了你那无聊的把戏。 ”EM 毫无波澜的声音伴随着黏液流动时发出的咕啾声一同响起， “ 假装对自己的处境一无所知，用傲慢和轻蔑来掩盖下面那颗摇摇欲坠的内心。你们 Rick 挣扎的时候都是这么可笑吗？如果一次两次还好，多来几次，那可就太没意思了。 ”

有什么物体顶上后穴的入口。起初她以为那是 EM 的手指，但是很快冰冷坚硬的触感便凶猛而无情地拓开了绵软的内里，圆柱体的边缘刮擦着阴道内壁的褶皱，尖锐的痛感让她再清楚不过地意识到了那是什么：一直以来都在折磨着她的那根鞭子！

“ 别慌张，这只不过是个开始。 ” 似乎是看出了她内心的抗拒， EM 慢悠悠地说， “ 重头戏在后面。 ”

粗粝的磨砂表面撤了出去。有什么光润圆滑的东西被塞了进来。因为有润滑液的缘故，也并不觉得太过疼痛。

然而 Ricki 心中却隐隐地有种不好的预感。

果然，那东西突然 “ 嗡 ” 地震动了起来。 EM 放置的地方刺激着最敏感的 G 点，饶是 Ricki 上了年纪，干涩的甬道还是控制不住地湿润了起来。

是想用快感让我求饶吗？不可能的。

Ricki 眯起眼，双手悄悄紧握成拳，暗自抵抗。

EM 的皮鞭落了下来。

这次不偏不倚，正好落在穴口。

眼前一片空白。

大脑好像被铺天盖地的信息给淹没了。剧烈的疼痛、翻涌的快感、被剥开外壳的羞耻、对下一步未知的恐惧混合在一起，如同海浪般呼啸而来，只是瞬间就将被绑在悬崖上的她狠狠拍碎。她感觉自己是一面镜子；镜子被 EM 打碎变成了无数块碎片；每一块碎片都反射着她丑陋的倒影；倒影在恶狠狠地嘲笑她脆弱的精神。

她也试图抵抗，但是不论是快感还是疼痛都可以轻而易举地打败她。她紧紧抠着面前唯一可以依靠的红木桌子，如同溺水之人抱着海里的一块礁石。后穴好像已经烧起来了；如果她后背上长了眼睛的话，一定能看到那里胀成了平时的两倍大。

或许也没有那么严重。因为来自后方的鞭子依旧按照稳定的节奏，不停地、不停地落在同一个地方。她感到有什么温热的东西顺着两腿间流下来了：那一定不是血。

嗡嗡的声音真吵啊。即使是震耳欲聋的耳鸣和鞭声也不能将其掩盖。而罪恶的身体仍在不知疲倦地吸吮着那只淫靡的玩意儿，每一次因为疼痛而抽搐的动作都会将它向着更深的内里送去。

依然没有停止。那根鞭子，依然没有停止。

已经分不清疼痛与快感的界限了。酥酥麻麻的感觉缠着腰部的脊椎，一点一点地向上爬。这感觉其实有点熟悉？ Ricki 却怎么也想不起来究竟是在何处体验过了。

仿佛是为了回应这股奇异的感觉一般，身体各处都燥热起来。即使是赤身裸体，也感觉不到丝毫的寒冷。喉头有什么东西噎住，眼前也开始闪烁着神秘的光点。

身体变轻了；她脚下的大地变得软绵绵的，好像踩在云朵上一样。大脑失去了正常的功能，只是像个瘾君子一般不断吸食着名为 “ 快乐 ” 的情绪。

腰部堆积着的酥麻感愈演愈烈，它们游走着，奔腾着，咆哮着，冲击那阻挡他们的最后一道门槛。鼓胀的小腹传来隐隐的不适感，似乎是在提醒她最终的时刻即将来临 ——

而此刻，鞭子落下。

Ricki 仿佛被子弹击中了一样弓起腰腹，整个人好像犯了癔病一样抽搐起来。淡黄色的尿液从尿道的开口处喷涌而出，飞溅到她一直靠着的桌腿上、桌沿边、和铺着深红色地毯的地面上。还有小股小股的尿液顺着她的大腿淅淅沥沥地往下流，爬过她绷紧颤抖的膝盖和脚踝，弄脏了她进来时就脱掉了的礼服长裙。

她因为高潮而失禁了。就这么尿了出来，好像一个控制不住自己的五岁小孩一样。

在 EM 面前。

“ 还真是 …… 令人惊讶。 ”EM 死死盯着她的双眼亮得可怕，松了皮带的胯下一片濡湿， “ 没想到你最享受的居然是这个？ ”

“ 不 …… 不是 ……”Ricki 伏在桌子上，有气无力地反驳。泪水没完没了地从眼眶里涌出来，怎么擦也擦不掉。

该死的，别哭了啊，混账。

EM 兴致勃勃地扬起下巴： “ 还没结束呢。难得你对什么东西这么偏爱，怎么可能在这里就结束？来吧，站起来，时间还很长呢 ……”

“ 不 …… 不要 ……” 她听见自己喉咙里挤出来的微小哀求。

“ 嗯？我听不见，你说什么？ ”

“ 不要再 …… 我说 ……”

“ 你这样说，我怎么可能明白呢？ ”

“ 好痛 …… 好热 …… 别再 ……”

“ 你知道该怎么做。 ”

“ 不 …… 我不能 ……”

“ 那我们继续？ ”

“PLEASE!!!! NO!!!!”

女声凄厉的尖叫划破了空气，修长的双腿陡然失了力道，膝头撞在地板上，发出沉闷的响声。

Ricki 垂着头，露出垂死的天鹅般洁白的颈子。她的头发湿淋淋的，像是刚刚被人从水里捞上来一样。

她向前弓着腰，瘦骨嶙峋的背脊颤抖不停。连串的呛咳声从她的口中传出，还夹杂着隐隐的抽泣声和控制不住的呕吐声。一滩小小的清亮的水洼聚集在她身前，在明晃晃的顶灯照耀下反射着迷蒙的光。

即便虚弱得快要昏晕过去， Ricki 也没有放开扒着红木桌沿的双手，徒劳地维持自己仍在坚持的假象。

EM 玩味地看着她凄惨地挣扎。鞭子的末梢挪到了 Ricki 发抖的手臂上方，却不见他的下一步动作，只是悬停在那里。

迅速意识到对方意图的 Ricki 几乎是绝望地哀嚎起来： “ 不！ ”

她再也不想回到像狗一样伏在对方脚下的那段日子了。 EM 从上方俯视她的目光简直比蚀骨的剧毒还要折磨人。

“ 不要！求您！ ”

Ricki 仰起头，头发凌乱，目光空洞，向着统治着她的权威哀求着。她的脸上已经没有了往日的高傲，那副总是挂在脸上洋洋得意的笑容也不见踪影。

那根支撑着她昂首挺胸的脊梁骨，已经被磨得差不多了。

EM 伸出手。

Ricki 瑟缩着，想要偏过头去躲避，最终却还是像惧怕着什么恐怖的事物一样，僵硬了动作。

出乎意料地，那只手温柔地覆盖住了她的头顶： “ 结束了。 ”

Ricki 以为自己又听见了耳鸣。

EM 转过身，从一旁的衣柜里提出一件雪白的浴袍扔到她身上： “ 穿上。你不是已经说了安全词了吗？所以一切都结束了。 ”

真的都结束了吗？

Ricki 怔怔地抓着浴袍边缘，指尖柔软温暖的触感几乎让她怀疑这是不是个错觉。

“ 怎么，高潮一次就连智商都退化到五岁以下了吗？ ”EM 嘲弄地笑笑，递上去一杯冒着热气的水， “ 喝了。然后就去睡吧。卧室的门怎么开你也知道。还能走吗？ ”

Ricki 默默地点了点头，把杯子凑近嘴边，小口小口地吞咽着。

“ 你现在肯定有不少话要说。但是今天你的嗓子坏了，等你什么时候睡醒了再说吧。 ”

EM 嘴角勾起一抹令人安心的弧度，

“ 我们要谈的还有很多。 ”


End file.
